


Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Dancing, M/M, References to the Beatles, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Ianto have a spare moment to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008.

The Doctor rested his head on Ianto's shoulder, eyes closed, concentrating on the rhythm of the music. He loved these rare moments when he and his lover would take the time to relax from their stressful time-traveling lives. The TARDIS would choose music for them that she knew would calm them down (tonight it was _The Beatles_ ) . 

Ianto kissed the top of the Doctor's head, stroking his messy hair. The Time Lord raised his eyes and stared into Ianto's loving gaze. The young man smiled, "You seem miles away." 

The Doctor shook his head. "Quite on the contrary. I was thinking how nice it is to do this, to get away from everything. I wouldn't want to do this often, of course. Life would be so boring if we weren't able to- _humph_!" The Doctor was cut off short as Ianto began kissing him fiercely. At first he tried to shake Ianto off, but eventually he let himself go, melting into the kiss.

Ianto pulled back, smiling. The Doctor scowled. "Oi! What was all that about?"

"Did you know that this was inspired by a drawing John Lennon's son made?" Ianto rested his head on the Doctor's, letting the two of them sway to the music. 

"Why yes I did. Met John and Yoko too. Lovely pair. Did you know I actually introduced-" The Time Lord stopped abruptly. "Wait a tick, you were changing the conversation!"

Ianto let out a loud laugh and grinned cheekily, "What are you going to do about it, then?" 

The Time Lord arched his right eyebrow. "How about we pop by and say 'ello to John and Yoko? It would be rather nice to see them again. I think they'd love you. Not as much as I do, of course." He winked and dashed off to the console to prepare for their trip.


End file.
